


Is there anything special about me?

by Calum_hood_sister



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Depressed Lance, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance, Keith saves Lance, Kinda sad?, M/M, Team Bonding, klance, prince lotor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10087271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calum_hood_sister/pseuds/Calum_hood_sister
Summary: Lance noties everyone has something special about them except him, he just wants to be special.





	1. Chapter one

Lance walked through the doors of the castle, sighing. He had recently noticed everyone had something they were good at. Well, everyone but him.

Shiro is good at being the leader of the group. Pidge is amazing at technical things. Hunk is an outstanding cook. Allura is good at talking and helping everyone. Coran is good at managing the castle, and Keith? Keith was good at everything. 

But what was he good at? Absolutely nothing. There was nothing he was good at. He isn't smart like pidge, he isn't a natural born leader like Shiro, he is not good at everything like Keith, and he can't cook for shit. 

 

A voice screamed in his head, 'You're useless'.

"No I'm not!" Lance yelled as he grabbed his head in his hands. 

'They don't need you!'

"Yes they do! I pilot blue!" 

'They could easily replace you!' 

"No they couldn't!" 

'You're worthless! You can't even help on missions! You just make things worse.' 

"N-"

'Just accept it Lance. You are useless.' 

"Keith?" 

'Get out of here no one likes you!'

"Hunk..."

'You aren't worth our time' 

"Pidge..." At this point Lance was sobbing loudly. 

'You ruin everything!'

"S-Shiro"

'See lance they don't want you either'

Lance let out a strangled cry and shoved his face into his pillow, letting the tears cascade down his face.

-

 

Dinner time came around and Lance didn't leave his room he wasn't hungry and he could face anyone right now. 

 

"Where is Lance?" Shiro asked 

"I haven't seen him since we got back" pidge says as she pushes up her glasses. 

"Me either" Keith and hunk say in unison 

 

"I'll go get him" Keith says as he gets up and dashes towards Lance's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More lance angst kinda?????

"I'll go get him" Keith says as he gets up and dashes towards Lance's room. 

 

As Keith arrived at the door to Lance's room, he hears loud sobs coming from inside. He takes a slow step forward and knocks, waiting for a response. When he doesn't get one, he decides to call out to Lance. 

"Lance, are you okay? Why weren't you at dinner?" 

-

Lance heard a soft knock on his door and ignored it, assuming it was one of his fellow paladins. A few minutes later he heard the person behind the door speak. 

"Lance, are you okay? Why weren't you at dinner?" 

 

"Keith?" Lance asked in a small hesitant voice.

"Yeah it's me, let me in so we can talk." He sounds... concerned?

'Don't do it, he doesn't care about you.'

Lance ignored the voice in his head and went to the door, he slowly opened it and peered out into the hall. There stood the one an only Keith, the person he has been crushing on since the garrison. 

 

"Hi" Lance spoke in a whisper.

"Hey, can I come inside?" Keith asked. 

"Sure" Lance said as he stepped aside to let Keith in his room. 

 

They made their way over to Lance's bed and sat down, Lance looking at his hands that were in his lap. While Keith was looking around Lance's room. It was his first time actually being in Lance's room. 

 

After five minutes of sitting in awkward silence, Keith cleared his throat and looked at Lance. 

"Lance.. what's wrong?" 

 

Lance didn't reply right away, he has been fighting a losing battle with himself for so long. He isn't sure if he can tell Keith, his crush that he is suffering from mental issues.

"It's nothing, Keith" Lance replied after four minutes of complete silence.

"Okay Lance, but you know you can always talk to me or any of team at any time right?" Keith said not wanting to push Lance to tell him something he isn't comfortable telling him. 

"Yeah I know" Lance said forcing a fake smile. 

"Are you going to come to dinner now?" 

"Ah...no I've had a little too much space goo lately" Lance chuckled out 

"Oh okay, well I'll see you tomorrow then night Lance" 

"Night Keith" 

-

It was the next morning, Lance sluggishly got out of bed and put on his training suite. They had training this morning after breakfast. 

Lance made his way to the kitchen and sat down at the table next to Keith. He looked to his left and there sat a worried space dad, Lance diverted his eyes to his plate of space goo and started eating. 

 

"How are you felling Lance?" Shiro asked clearly concerned for his fellow paladin. 

"I'm okay" Lance said looking down at his lap. 

"You worried your fellow paladins, how useless" The voice in his head spat out.

"Okay" Shiro said, dropping it. Not wanting to push Lance to tell them something he wasn't ready to tell. 

 

They all finished their breakfast and headed to the training quarters. They all started training, working to fix and perfect their techniques. 

 

Lance was practicing his sharp-shooting, trying to get better so he could be an asset to the team. He wants to contribute to the team. Protect them. But how can he protect the people he loves when he's fighting a war by himself?

"Lance watch out!" 

Lance was pulled out of his thoughts, he noticed a knife was flying towards him at a high rate of speed. He tried to duck but he was a second to late and the blade slashed his shoulder. 

He hissed in pain covering his bleeding shoulder with his hand getting blood all over his hand. 

"Fuck" Lance gritted out looking up to the ceiling and closing his eyes. 

"Lance are you alright?" Hunk asked worried about his friends health. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" 

"We need to get him to a healing pod" Pidge said 

 

Keith and Shiro each put an arm around Lance to support him, they all made their way to the healing pods alerting Allura and Coran that Lance was injured. 

 

They all helped Lance into the healing pod making sure that he was situated, before going back to training they all were reluctant to leave Lance but Coran assured them he'd be safe with him. 

 

Lances thoughts were attacking him like angry hornets, he was doing his best to fight them off but he was losing. 

'You're worthless and useless to the team they could do better with our you!' 

'Just die already' 

'No one needs you' 

'You don't deserve to be the blue paladin' 

'You aren't a good sharp-shooter' 

'You are just a seventh wheel' 

 

Little did Lance Know that Coran could hear every thought that was passing through his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! Give me things I can improve on :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more langst1 but I promise in the following chapters you will see that this not all based around Lance feeling bad about himself!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys it's been what over half a year? I am sorry it took so long but I did not have any inspiration but here it is now so please enjoy and give me feed back. Love Ash I am also sorry if it seems short I just got this opportunity to write another chapter and I took it.

Coran had heard him word for word, everything Lance had said while he was inside of the pod unaware that Coran was listening in on him. Now Lance’s own thoughts invaded Coran’s the worried space uncle wasn’t sure if he was to tell anyone of this situation or keep it to himself until Lance, decided it was time to tell them. 

When Lance woke up he was unaware of his surroundings and dizzy, the healing pods door shot open and he stumbled out of the pod on unsteady feet causing himself to fall on his ass. While he was on the ground groaning in pain he noticed something, no one was there to help him up or out, no one cared enough to stay until he woke up. 

Little did Lance know that the Galra had made an attack on them and they had to substitute Allura in as Lance’s temporary paladin until Lance awoken from his healing slumber in the healing pod, Lance rose from his feet and made his way out of the healing pod/medical care area of the castle. What Lance saw out in the hall broke his heart, there stood his two best friends, his idol, his rival, his space uncle, and the princess all in their paladin armor laughing about how they beat the fleet of Galra ships.

No Allura, she was in HIS paladin armor, he knew that he could be replaced but he didn’t think they would go and replace him this fast. Now with the mental picture of him being replaced he couldn’t take it, he ran to his room pressing his button to his room franticly, He couldn’t, he just could not handle seeing his space family so easily replacing him. Before he could get his bedroom door to open he heard shuffling and someone clear their throat, Lance hesitantly looked back and gasped at who he say leaning against the wall smirking.

“Hey, Lance didn’t expect to see me?” Keith jokingly asked, but immediately stopped when he saw that Lance had tears cascading down his face with red puffy eyes, he was shocked to say the least. Before Keith could even utter a word about him crying he dashed into his now open room and hit the close button hard, cause the door to his room top slam closed, he then immediately hit the lock button and his door was locked so the half-galra, red paladin couldn’t get to him to ask him questions. 

“Lance! Hey Lance come on buddy! Lance my man come on open up!”

“No! Keith just leave me alone…Please I just want to be alone right now, I promise we can talk some other time”

“Fine but we’re talk tomorrow! Ya hear me?”

“Yeah, yeah sure Keith,” Lance said while lightly chuckling, Lance heard the footsteps as Keith disappeared from the hallway, Lance let out a little sigh. He could believe he just let Keith Kogane, His CRUSH see him cry and then refuse to talk to him.

Keith rushed into the dining room where the rest of team Voltron were, he was out of breath panting and sweating slightly. Keith took one long deep breath and he started speaking of what he had just witnessed of one of his fellow paladins and expressed his concerns of the blue paladin. 

“Guys, I just…ran into, lance” was the first thing Keith had said to the other paladins and the Altean’s 

“okay and?” Pidge said 

“He was crying!”

“What!?” The entire Voltron team yelled as they all instantly stood up from their seats.

“Yeah! He had tears streaming down his face!!” 

“What are waiting for then?” Shiro shouted and they all started their journey to Lance’s room starting off into a sprint to make sure their teammate was alright and to find out what was wrong with him, they arrived at Lance’s quarters and Shiro started pounding on his door

“Lance, Please open up we need to talk!” Shiro shouted through the door to make sure that Lance heard him.

Lance shifted under his covers and groaned not wanting to be bothered at the moment, he looked at his door hearing the shouting and pounding from his leader. Lance frown slightly he didn’t want them to be worrying about him, he didn’t deserve to be worried over. he couldn’t even make a decent pilot, just like back at the garrison he was always being bested no matter if it was Keith, Pidge, hunk, or even Allura, Lance finally had the courage to reply back to the many shouts and pleas he was hearing outside of his door. 

“Go away guys! I am fine, we can talk about whatever you all want tomorrow”  
“Come on Lance, please don’t be this way” Allura begged him 

“I just want to be alone for the moment, okay?” and in unison he heard 5 pairs of feet pad away and 5 soft “Okays” as 5 of the 6 left. 

“Lance, I just want to let you know that you are not alone in this, so please if you need to talk to any one please come talk to me, and if it’s not me please Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and even Allura have offered up time if you ever need to talk. Please if you need to come to one of us we are all worried about you”

“I will Keith I promise!”

“Okay, good, bye” Keith said 

“Bye, love you” Lance said but whispered the last part to where it was basically inaudible, but Keith’s heightened Galra senses had recently been over taking him and he heard every word perfectly clear.

A shook Keith now had a blush that was spread all over his face, along with a pair of very wide eyes. He realized what was happen and ran right into his room which was only right across from Lance’s and he could still smell Lance, he smelled like a salty ocean breeze on a sand white beach. Keith couldn’t help but to steal one of Lance’s shirt’s just to smell every once in a while to he would never have to forget his, crushes sent when they were away from each other for long periods of time. 

 

-Time skip to breakfast the next morning-

 

“Hey, Keith could you go get Lance so we can talk to him and eat breakfast?” Shiro asked.

 

“Sure” Keith replied and stood up not bothering to push in his chair and went to grab Lance from his room so they could have a discussion about what happened yesterday, as soon as he arrived at Lance’s room he noticed something was off almost instantly.

 

Lance’s sent was not as prominent as it normally is, this had Keith on high alert he drove his knife into Lance’s bedroom door panel when he couldn’t get it to open or Lance to open it, the doors opened and what Keith saw scared him. In purple spray paint the words “I was hear was written above Lance’s bed” Keith ran to get his team mates and to show them what he had seen. 

-To where Lance is atm :0-

“Why am I here??” Lance screamed out as he pulled on the shackles he had on that were tied to the wall.

“Well, well little blue paladin. I am going to see how well your team cares about their “number one sharp shooter”” the purple man told him as he walked around the room.

“Who are you?!?” Lance shouted as tears escaped his eyes.

“Who am I? Well young Paladin Lance,” the man said as he lifted Lance’s head too look him in the eyes. On the man who had forcibly kidnapped him. “I am your, worst nightmare… the name is prince Lotor, it is quite the pleasure to meet on of the legendary paladins of Voltron” Lotor finished speaking. 

“Well I can’t say the same to you, prince lotion” Lance said as a smirk spread across his face.

“I wouldn’t be so cocky young paladin, I mean I am the one who could tell them of the secret that you’re keeping from them, and not the one about you not feeling needed.”

Lance instantly paled and his smirk became a worried look that, this Lotor could potentially reveal his biggest secret that not even hunk knows of yet.

“heh that’s what I thought”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed and please tell me what you thought of this chapter. also sorry if there are any typo's I've been working on this for a few hours and I think this is my favorite chapter so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some serious gasps, jk idek if this chapter is good!! Please give me feedback though. :)

-Recap-   
“Well I can’t say the same to you, prince lotion” Lance said as a smirk spread across his face.

“I wouldn’t be so cocky young paladin, I mean I am the one who could tell them of the secret that you’re keeping from them, and not the one about you not feeling needed.”

Lance instantly paled and his smirk became a worried look that, this Lotor could potentially reveal his biggest secret that not even hunk knows of yet.

“heh that’s what I thought”

————

Keith, and the others dashed towards the direction of Lance’s bedroom. As they arrived at Lance’s room everyone but Keith gasped at the words written over the blue paladins bed. 

“The galra have taken him.” Allura states monotone voice, looking very worried. 

“Well what do we do!” Keith practically shouted down her throat. 

“There’s not much we ca-“ Coran started out but was interrupted by the big screen beeping. 

Suddenly the screen came on and revealed a tall purple man with Long white luscious hair, the man cleared his throat and looked into the camera. 

“Hello, Paladins of Voltron! I am Prince Lotor of the galra empire! And I think I have someone you all know” Lotor said as he panned the camera to Lance, all the Paladins gasped as they saw lance with bounds on his hands a feet. 

“I have your blue Paladin, and he has agreed to stay with me. But in exchange of not telling you something about him.” 

“Lance! What are you thinking! What is so important you don’t want us to know, that you have to stay with him!” Keith screamed his face turning red with anger. 

“I’m sorry” was the last thing lance muttered before the screen went black again. 

——————————————

Lance sighed as he watched the shocked faces of his team mates disappear, this secret was just too important to tell them. 

It might change the way they think of him especially Keith and Allura, Lance looked around and couldn’t see nothing but the cold shell of an old galra ship. 

Lotor looked at him and rolled his eyes. 

“You do realize they’ll probably never trust you if they ever find out? Especially Allura, but I don’t understand why you wouldn’t just tell them in the first place!”

“Because this is my secret and no one knows it, except the family that raised me back on earth!” Lance said with his teeth clenched. 

“Well this secret shouldn’t shock them so much, I mean isn’t the red Paladin part galra? So this shouldn’t be different!”

Lance sighed for like the millionth time and looked down to his fidgeting hands, and started to talk again. 

“I’m useless in the team, easily replaced and if they find out that I’m seventy-five percent Altean they won’t trust me anymore and I’ll be alone in space” 

“Ughh why must you do this blue Paladin!” Lotor said as he rubbed his hands over his face and pushed his hair out of his face. 

Lotor decided he had no use for this Paladin and no need to black mail him, he looked at the depressed Paladin and handed him a device. He then sat down in the pilot seat of the galra airship and started the engine. 

“What is this?!” Lance asked clearly confused by the device. 

“It’s a transmitting machine, I’m taking you back to your Paladins I have no use for you. But trust me they do, so that device is to stay in contact with me.” Lotor took a breath and shakily sighed. 

“I know what it’s like to feel like you’re useless and no worth anything, trust me. So just contact me if you ever get really depressed and I’ll help you through it” 

“Okay...” lance said in a small voice. 

———————————————

Everyone sat around a table thinking of way to get lance back, but Keith...well Keith was really panicking. 

“What if we don’t find him ever?? What if he’s seriously injured?! What if I don’t get to tell him how I feel??” Keith said pacing the room extremely worried for the Cuban boy he loves so dearly...yes loves. 

Shiro walked over to Keith and put his robotic hand on Keiths shoulder, and said “Keith you need to calm down buddy, we will find lance I promise you that!” 

As Keith was having his little panic fest, lance was walking through the corridors of the castle and looking for his team. 

He then suddenly heard the mummers of people, he turned to where they were coming from and say his team all looking sickly worried. 

“Uhm hi...” Lance said and waved, this caused all of the other Paladins heads to snap so fast in Lance’s direction they all could have got whiplash. 

Keith was the first to react running over to lance and picking him up in his arms, hugging him. Not long after everyone else’s joined in on the hugging and lance noticed the all have tears in their eyes, maybe just maybe he was truly...

Wanted here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was the chapter! I hope you liked it, give me some feedback and let me know if you would like another chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a filler chapter tell me what you think.


End file.
